


缪斯

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 画家AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang
Summary: 和@Cégeste 合作的脑洞变现。





	缪斯

**Author's Note:**

> 和@Cégeste 合作的脑洞变现。

　　缪斯  
　　  
　　这时欧比旺经历过的最冷的一个冬天。  
　　他好像从来没睡好过觉，冷风嗖嗖的从四面八方穿透老公寓楼的薄墙板和单层窗户，钻进不够厚的被子里面，把人冻成“团长”仍不罢休。窗外不是飘雨就是刮风，晴天稀罕到住户们集体出动抢占露台。当然的，脸皮太薄的欧比旺抱着他可怜的被子小跑穿过飘扬着床单内衣大裤衩的露台逃回了家，潮乎乎的凑合了一天又一天。  
　　这是他从温暖的南方小镇来到北方沿海的第一个冬天，而他马上就要交不起电费了，上个月太冷没有多少工作可接，他在有暖气的图书馆里耗费了太多时间，打零工赚到的钱仅仅只够支付下个月的房租。  
　　这是他能找到的报酬最高的工作，如果顺利的话。  
　　欧比旺从图书馆的公告栏里撕下一条电话号码。  
　　  
　　在路上时，欧比旺或许还对环境抱有一丝期待，但看见了画室的外观，最后一点希望破灭，这种连片式的先锋艺术中心很可能是由过去遗留的工业厂房改建，空旷孤立的建筑物光看就冷得刺骨。  
　　欧比旺紧了紧围巾，呼出一口白气，在路边跺了跺脚才走进去，今天只是试用期，他得好好表现，争取一份长期邀约。平时接到的模特工作需要不停的换衣服摆姿势，这次的差别只是不用穿衣服，然后保持一个姿势不动罢了，没什么困难的。  
　　怕冷还要大冬天当裸模，他做好受罪的准备了。  
　　  
　　建筑物里和他想象的一样寒冷。  
　　室内空荡荡的，没有任何取暖装置，极高的屋顶下方裸露着纵横的钢结构，并不均匀的排列了一些吊灯，甚至连光源也是冷光，给沿墙放置的雕塑平添一层惨白。  
　　但他没有在建筑物里看见一个人，比如本该在这等着他的那位画家，公告栏里艺术模特招聘广告的主人。  
　　在电话里听起来，那应该是一个中年男人，他知道这个年龄段的摄影师属于最难对付的那一批，只是不知道艺术家们会如何，还是不要第一天就迟到留下话柄的好。  
　　欧比旺拿出电话重拨了一次，细微的铃声意外的在他身后响起，他这才转过身，发现背后沿着墙有一道向上的钢结构楼梯，连接着一扇小门。  
　　铃声中断了，低沉的男性声音从手机里和楼上同时传来。欧比旺斟酌了一下，一面在电话中告知对方自己的位置，一面踏上了那条楼梯，轻轻地敲了敲门。  
　　他从没预料到门里面会是这个样子，就和他没预料到画家本人的外貌一样。  
　　这是一间很大的房间，采光良好，但并不是他所想象的那样充满艺术气息，有整整一面墙被大大小小不同风格的物品塞得满满当当，可以称得上是混乱了，地砖上随处可见黑色的印记，却又并不像污渍，总而言之，和电视广告或者电影里窗明几净白纱飘飘的画室完全是两回事。  
　　但欧比旺宁愿选择这里，那种通风透气的空间光看就很冷，而这里的暖气非常足。  
　　他将注意力转移到画家本人身上。  
　　他可真是英俊。  
　　欧比旺的第一感觉便是如此，画家确实是个中年男人，也像他想象中搞艺术行当的人一样留着胡子，长发松松的挽在脑后。欧比旺在模特行业中见过不少以相貌谋生的俊男靓女，而这位画家先生与其说是艺术家，倒不如说是他的同行。  
　　不过画家先生身穿着破洞的毛衣和帆布材料的工装裤，系着皮制围裙，这身行头沾满了和地板上一样的黑色痕迹，以及数量众多难以形容的颜料，就连他深沉的蓝眼睛边上都有一块。  
　　“你好，肯诺比先生是吗？我是奎刚·金，在电话里和你交谈的人。”对方礼节性的向他伸出手，然后又飞快的缩了回去，似乎是顾及到手上所沾染的颜料，然后指了一下不远处小屏风后面：“你的东西可以放在那边，今天光线不好，我希望尽快开始。”说完便自顾自的转过身去开始做他的准备，将欧比旺晾在一边。  
　　欧比旺完全失去了礼貌寒暄的兴趣，转身走进屏风后，将所有的衣服都脱下来叠好，过程中不断的打冷战，现在还是冬天，再强的暖气也扛不住室外的寒风凛冽。  
　　等他从屏风后出来时，画室窗前已经被腾开了一小片地方，放上了一张床垫，上面铺着雪白的羽绒被和几个镶金边的流苏靠枕，画家正弯腰摆放着靠枕的位置。  
　　“我需要躺下来吗？”欧比旺走上前去，画家没有回答他，而是专心抚平羽绒被上面的皱褶，好一阵子才示意欧比旺躺在他精心布置的场景里：“你皮肤的颜色很好，上一个人的两截晒痕真是场灾难……对，半躺下来，头放在这儿。”他上下打量着人体和布料所形成的阴影，极为认真的调整着欧比旺的姿势，好像他是某样道具或者没有生命的人偶，甚至直接搬动床垫来取得最佳的光线角度。  
　　他这么做的时候欧比旺吓了一跳，要知道哪怕他因为模特工作而保持了偏瘦的体型，也是一个成年男人，而画家连他带床垫搬动时却只是弯腰用手一挪，毫不费力。  
　　“……你能顶起马车。”欧比旺不自觉的嘟囔了一句，这是他的坏毛病，他本以为画家不会听见，谁知对方却流畅的接上：“那看来我是当市长的材料。”  
　　“你也喜欢？”欧比旺不无惊喜的说，画家带着一些似是而非的欣赏点了点头：“有空我就会去中心剧院看公演，这是不容错过的杰作。”  
　　这话却让欧比旺一下子不好意思起来，他从没去剧院看过歌剧演出，因为他支付不起门票：“我没看过歌剧的版本，我只租碟片看了电影……书也没看完。”他讪讪的说，原本读书的进度不会拖延到今天，但很多时候却不能不让步于工作。  
　　“很遗憾。”画家并没有认真听他说话，而是将注意力转移到了堆放得满满当当的墙壁那边，快步走过去找来了一个包裹。拆开罩布后，一条纯白无瑕的人造裘皮被轻轻搭在了欧比旺的身上，遮盖住一部分肩膀和手臂：“接下来请保持姿势。”画家满意的审视着摆放出来的景致，从角落里挪来了一架画架：“今天我只会画一张素描小稿，大概3到4个小时，如果成果不错，接下一周六天，每次五个小时，按周支付报酬，但无论我画出了什么，你也不对成品拥有任何权利，这样足够明白吗？”  
　　按周支付的安排已经超过了欧比旺的预期，他忙不迭的想要点点头，却又顾忌到摆好的姿势，只好僵硬的张了张嘴表示知道了，过了一小会儿还是忍不住咬着牙从齿缝中提问：“画画的过程中我能说话吗？我不会乱动的。”  
　　画家从画板后面探出头来，短暂的思考了一下，颔首表示同意后挪了回去。  
　　也许我不会感到无聊了。欧比旺小小的叹了一口气，开始思考接下来的话题，但片刻后他意识到，这个画室里只有他们两个人，如果画家不愿意和他交谈，那他得到允许也没什么用。  
　　至少我不会冷。他自我安慰道。暖气开得足够大，柔软的床垫和羽绒被蓬松又温暖，他的姿势也很舒服，画家并没有为了作品的美观让他硬凹出什么难受的造型，裘皮则是最后的点缀，虽然羞于承认，但欧比旺的确偏爱在床铺上摆一些毛茸茸的东西。  
　　比如画家虽然硬派，但看起来格外毛茸茸的胡子。觉得自己莫名占了便宜的欧比旺偷偷的笑了起来，非常有兴趣的盯着画家看，但一小段时间后，眼皮便越来越沉重。  
　　这里可比冷飕飕的出租屋暖和多了，也安静得多，至少深夜不会被炸街党的飞车声吵醒……  
　　  
　　奎刚发现他的模特儿渐渐的开始瞌睡，眼皮有一阵没一阵的合拢，还强忍住了几个小哈欠，这个漂亮的年轻人只坚持了20多分钟，就被睡眠所俘获，完完全全的埋进了毯子和靠枕组成的静物布置里，打起了要仔细听才能发现的小呼噜。  
　　但奎刚并不打算把他叫醒。  
　　欧比旺的身体非常美，体型修长流畅，肤色匀称几乎没有瑕疵，柔软的铜金色发丝在室外光的映衬下仿佛围绕着脸庞的金边，和枕头上的流苏颜色十分搭配。他身上其他部分的毛发都是金铜色，在他的双腿间投下卷曲的阴影，直至被裘皮的末端遮掩住，像遮掩住一只刚刚破壳的小鸟一样，这幅画面只能用美来形容。  
　　欧比旺在睡眠中也保持着姿势一动不动，并不会影响他的绘画过程。  
　　唯一的缺憾是，那双颜色足够微妙，可以作为画面中最完美点缀的蓝眼睛现在闭得紧紧的。不过没有关系，他并不认为需要在素描中就把那双眼睛给表现出来，单凭手上的炭精条也做不到。  
　　也许画作的主题可以修改。奎刚一面用小指擦出床单的皱褶一面思索，也许他并不需要一个醒着的人物，画作的主体处于睡梦中的话，似乎更能增强他的无辜和圣洁，但他也不愿意放弃初衷，人物的眼神透过画布的限制和观看者对视，这是最古典的表现技法，也是最能体现人物精神的。  
　　奎刚完全陷入了思考中，仅凭着本能在纸面上涂涂抹抹，等待某位缪斯突然降临，给他一些被动的、反射性的东西，一些天赐的灵感，他不知道自己画了多久，但随着画面的充实和时间推移，室外的自然光慢慢移动了位置，精心布置的光影和构图慢慢消失了。  
　　奎刚还在犹豫要不要停笔，床垫上的欧比旺却轻轻的哼了一声，抱着裘皮打了个滚儿，蜷缩成一团。  
　　现在不得不停笔了。  
　　奎刚无奈的看了看睡着的年轻人，走到一旁的水池里洗干净沾满了黑色炭粉痕迹的双手，轻轻拎起羽绒被把呼噜呼噜只差要流口水的年轻人裹得严严实实。  
　　他可不希望自己的模特第一天就因为着凉而生病。  
　　  
　　欧比旺在羽绒被中舒服的蹭了一下，脸颊被什么东西刮得有些痒痒的。  
　　是靠枕上的流苏边。  
　　我睡着了！  
　　欧比旺猛得清醒，手舞足蹈的从被子的包围中挣扎出来，恐慌的看向画架，他本以为会有一位不苟言笑的画家先生满脸不赞同的站在画板旁边，却发现此时室内空无一人。  
　　奎刚说不定很生气，所以把我留在这里就走掉了。欧比旺砰的一声倒回靠枕上，窗外的天光已经全暗，他不知自己睡了多久，但想必早已超过约定好的三四个小时。  
　　我可真是个傻子，好好的工作机会就这么没了。欧比旺泄气的盯着天花板，感觉肚子里翻江倒海。  
　　这不是因为沮丧而产生的错觉，他的肚子在咕咕作响，早已经过了晚饭时间。为了控制饮食，欧比旺的每一餐都精心计算过，因此也都非常重要，他不愿意错过任何一点。  
　　欧比旺不情不愿的从床垫上爬起来，披上裘皮暂时遮掩，光脚踩在地面上，也许趁着画家先生不在，乖乖的穿好衣服离开才是正确的选择，没人会想要一个在工作时间睡着的模特。  
　　不过，就在他去往屏风的路线旁边架着一个高台，上面用浅玫瑰金色的高脚圆盘摆了一整盘水果，看起来非常诱人，特别是摆在正前方的一颗被剥开的石榴，鲜红的石榴籽晶莹欲滴，异常饱满，甚至有几颗已经滚落在了高台上，散发出甜蜜的气息。  
　　欧比旺的肚子又响了一声，嘴里干干的，很饿，又很渴。  
　　他也不知道自己怎么了，也许是因为此时赤身裸体的站在一个无人画室中的魔幻的场景让他觉得脱离现实，也许是因为水果的香气太过诱人。  
　　欧比旺伸出手拿起了那半个石榴，轻轻将果皮拨开一些，取下几粒石榴籽放进嘴里。  
　　这几粒鲜红的果实比他想象的还要甜。  
　　“你在干什么？”背后传来的声音几乎让欧比旺惊跳起来。  
　　  
　　奎刚接到电话必须要离开一会儿，而叫醒睡得正好的欧比旺似乎并不必要，画室里并没有什么值钱的东西，也从不锁门，如果有其他人进来，欧比旺肯定会醒的。他写了一张纸条夹在年轻人的包上，然后轻手轻脚的关门离开了，一直到天完全黑下来才得以脱身。  
　　等他终于回到画室时，一推门便看见房间里站着的那个人，像是降临尘世的缪斯女神。  
　　灯光照在年轻人身上，在他光洁的背脊上投下明明暗暗的阴影，细长又漂亮的手指掂着那个奎刚挑选了很久，又仔细斟酌过才剥开的石榴，轻巧的取出籽粒放进嘴里。不得不承认这是个美好的画面，裸体美人和石榴有一种特别的象征意义，裹着毛皮的样子让奎刚不合时宜想起披裘皮的维纳斯。  
　　这可有点太过了。  
　　欧比旺正站在他的布景台旁边，偷吃他的静物。  
　　“你在干什么？”话才出口奎刚便知道自己不该这么突兀的出声，年轻人果然被吓到了，慌乱的将石榴塞回盘子里，一次性将旁边的静物全部触动，连盘子都差点掀到地下去。  
　　“抱歉抱歉抱歉……”欧比旺手忙脚乱的扶正了盘子，又将掉落的几个水果放回去，可怜兮兮的看着奎刚，神情和被车灯照到的小鹿差不多。  
　　这让奎刚突然起了捉弄他的心思，他刻意板着脸，他自己知道自己板起脸来十分吓人：“你偷吃了我的静物。”  
　　“什……什么……”欧比旺呆愣愣的看看奎刚又看看盘子，他并不清楚画室里出现一盘水果的意义，也没听懂奎刚的话，但画家先生突然黑脸一定代表着他惹了很大的祸。  
　　“这些东西和你一样，是模特。”奎刚大步走到一旁，将面对着墙摆放的画板转过来，这是一副未完成的小尺寸水粉画，属于闲来无聊打发时间的调剂品。  
　　但欧比旺不知道，他只看得到纸上明明白白的出现了这一盘水果，而且还未完成。自己不但偷吃，还打翻了它们。  
　　“对不起！”欧比旺语无伦次的尝试补救，连毛皮从肩上滑都顾不上拢一拢，踮着脚尖走到画家面前认真看画板上的作品，表情都快要哭出来了：“我会赔偿的……对不起我、我暂时没有钱……”  
　　“好了好了，这不是什么重要的东西。”奎刚连忙收起了捉弄的心思，想要拍拍欧比旺的背安慰他，却发现根本没有地方可以下手，这个漂亮的年轻人从头到尾都坦荡的赤裸着身体，只有一条毛皮遮掩，纯洁得无知无觉。奎刚清了一下嗓子，礼貌的将目光避到一旁：“……先去穿衣服。”  
　　欧比旺这才发现自己光溜溜的站在衣着整齐的奎刚身前，他连忙将裘皮抱在身前，快速躲进了屏风后面，急急忙忙的将衣服穿好，他发现脚底下踩到了黑黑的痕迹，现在他知道这是什么了，这些都是作画过程中掉落的炭粉，就连奎刚本人身上也沾了不少，他试着擦了一下，发现不怎么擦得掉，干脆直接将袜子穿上，打理整齐后走了出去。  
　　奎刚正站在画室中央研究画板上面的成品。欧比旺十分好奇的凑了过去，他不知道自己被画成了什么样，艺术家们的脾气千差万别，而他们的作品比他们的脾气还要光怪陆离。  
　　纸上是一幅用粗犷的黑色线条勾勒出的素描，并不是特别精细，但意外的有种蓬勃外放的风格。一切都被原模原样的描绘下来，欧比旺看见画中人略微仰躺在床垫上，裘皮轻蹭着脸颊，双眼紧闭着，嘴唇微微阖上，虽然纸上只有黑色的线条，却清楚的反映出日光照在肌肤上的质感。  
　　“……为什么是这样的？”欧比旺禁不住伸手想摸一摸那些光线，但他知道不能碰，又中途将手缩回来，谁知奎刚却大大咧咧的用拇指在画上抹了几下，让床垫边沿的皱褶变得模糊，退到后方不再影响画面的重心：“你觉得画出来会是怎么样的？”  
　　“我以为会很抽象，美术馆里看到的那样……”欧比旺犹豫了一下，他不知道自己随便发表意见是好还是坏：“我曾经看过那幅《走下楼梯的裸女》，我以为会像是那样。”  
　　“也许下一幅。”奎刚好像并没有被冒犯到，而是耐心的给这个好奇的年轻人解释：“很可惜我打算将你画成古典风格。”  
　　欧比旺好半晌才反应过来：“……这么说我被录用了？”他又惊又喜，本以为闯了如此多的祸，奎刚不要他赔偿已经是格外宽容，但现在他却拿到了这份工作，能够在很长一段时间里，和这位英俊的画家先生相处。  
　　“是的，我可以和你先签三个月的合约，甚至可能不止这三个月。”欧比旺终于见到了这位画家先生的笑脸：“合作愉快。”  
　　“合作愉快。”年轻人怀着纯然的快乐和他握了握手，然后背上背包离开了画室，那张黄色的便签夹还在背包上晃来晃去，那上面有奎刚的私人联络方式。  
　　这会是一幅杰作，也许不止一幅，也许也不止作画。奎刚隔了一小会儿才随着欧比旺走出去，目送着他踏出工作室的大门。  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
